Redhead Jinchuuriki
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: AU! Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno replaced Minato and Kushina place to seal the Kyuubi! How this could be turn out? RnR everyone!


** Redhead Jinchuuriki **

**Author: Tonegawa Rie**

**Disclaimer: do not own Naruto. Just borrowed some characters and make some of them my personal toys...**

**Pairing: Naruto x OC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"We have to stop the Kyuubi!"

With their logical mind, they try to escape. However, just two civilian couple with their stubborn and fearless personality stood against the Kyuubi. Well, they not stood against it, but they didn't escape like a mindless idiot, as some others do.

"If I were shinobi, I already sealed it within my daughter now!" Kizashi gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. They are hiding on the basement on their house.

"Kizashi, you forgot that I used to be a Kunoichi, do you?!" Mebuki shouted while their daughter on her arms.

"No, but you have no knowledge in sealing...did you?" Kizashi paused when he sees his wife tricky smile. "Don't tell me, you...?"

"I have the knowledge in sealing...," Mebuki spoke with uncertain tone. "I once read some seal that belongs to the Yondaime..."

"You stole the seal that belongs to Yondaime?!" Kizashi shouted in disbelief.

"Shut your mouth, I'm trying to explain here!" Mebuki glared at her husband. "It was a coincidence or a fate, I don't know. But that day, when I came to the training grounds, I spotted the Yondaime and his sealing books... and I read it a bit," She said. "And I also read the section about...how to seal a bijuu, the Kyuubi, onto a human sacrifice. I memorize all the detail, Kizashi."

Kizashi couldn't believe it. It was as if the fate was practically begging them to seal the Kyuubi with their own powers.

"Let's do it, Mebuki! We don't have a time! We cannot let the Kyuubi roam free any minutes!"

Mebuki paused, seemed hesitant. "Are you sure, Kizashi? This sealing technique needs so much chakra, and I alone can't do it," She said, while clenched her fist. "We have to work together to succeed!"

"What? I am no ninja!" Kizashi widened his eyes.

"I know, I just need your chakra! Every human had it, even without training their chakra!" Mebuki says. "Are you ready, Kizashi? We cannot let our home destroyed now, can we?"

"Yeah! But...are we going to die?"

"Don't be a negative thinker now, Kizashi! We just have to focus!" Mebuki said with stern eyes. "We're going outside. Hang on."

With Shunshin, Mebuki and Kizashi, along with their daughter, led their way to Kyuubi.

"That's the Kyuubi!" Kizashi pointed his finger to the direction of the Kyuubi.

"We have to stop, and you," Mebuki stared at her husband, make him flinched. "Be quite so the Kyuubi don't spot us!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Two minutes, and Mebuki was ready to do the sealing. Mebuki let her daughter on the ground and summoning altar to prepare. She put her daughter on the altar.

Without they noticed, the Kyuubi claw coming to their place, or specific, to their daughter place. Apparently, the Kyuubi felt the altar and was ready to kill his soon-to-be Jinchuuriki.

Kizashi noticed it, but he was too late to tell his wife and remove their daughter, so he intercepted the claw, and the claw burst through his stomach. He flinched in pain, but still alive because of his sheer of stubbornness and determination to protect their home.

"Kizashi!" Mebuki shouted with brimming tears on her face, without her knowing.

"Mebuki! Quick! Seal the Kyuubi! Don't mind me, I'm alright!"

Mebuki wiped her tears and quickly make a hand seal.

"Shisou Fuuin! Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!" She shouted.

With those words, Haruno Kahori fates finally decided. Just barely one year old, born on 26 November, already have a heavy burden on her shoulders...

"What's going on here?!" Sarutobi Hiruzen noticed the Kyuubi gone, so he went research...and he found this. The Kyuubi already sealed within a red haired baby. Hiruzen raised his eyebrow. Is it just he, or the Jinchuuriki Kyuubi destined to have red hair?

"Sandaime-sama," Mebuki spoke, a cough of blood coming from her mouth. "Take care of my daughter, Kahori..."

Kizashi who was on the ground spoke with shaky tone. "Take care of my other daughter too...Haruno Sakura."

They were practically repeating each other words with different names said.

Hiruzen eyes held sadness in them. "Of course, Haruno Mebuki, Haruno Kizashi. Even I didn't agree to your action, I thank you two for your sacrifices. You, your husband, and your daughter, Kahori. You three shall be known as the heroes who stopped the Kyuubi from rampaging Konoha any further. They'll be thankful."

Mebuki smiled with relief look on her face.

"Thank you..."

**Redhead Jinchuuriki **

"Minato...what happen?"

"I am not really sure, Kushina," Minato fingers slide through his hair, messing his hair. "The Kyuubi gone when I arrive in Konoha..."

"Gone?!" Kushina eyes widened. "How...?"

"I don't know." Minato seemed confused in this too. "I know you're tired, so I am going to transport us to Konoha. Can you handle it?" Minato know that his teleportation technique have some weakness like if you have little chakra, you will felt dizzy and not well once it's over.

"Just once, got it?" Kushina threatened. She got a bad experience with the Jutsu alright.

"Yes, Kushina! I am promise," Minato take Kushina with bridal style, their son Naruto on Kushina hands. With that, they teleported to Konoha, or precisely, the Hokage office.

**Redhead Jinchuuriki **

"I am already retired from this job, but why I have to do this? Until I die fucking rules. Tobirama-sensei, you just want me to suffer what you have felt," Hiruzen mumbled to himself. "If this not you, sensei, I bet this was Hashirama-sama doing. He and his mischievous side are always terrifying me."

The council. The demanded him to take the Hokage position, it was for awhile, until Minato can recover from his battle with some mad man that looked like Uchiha Madara. Or sounds like him. Screw the choices.

"Have fun with paperwork, old man?"

Hiruzen looked up from his job, "Jiraiya? Can you please enter through the door; I felt it so useless for shinobi these days."

"It's not flashy. Sorry, old man," Jiraiya grinned. Hiruzen sighed with defeated look.

"Ok, what do you want," Hiruzen doing his job again. Jiraiya face grew serious.

"There a group that Orochimaru interested in," Jiraiya said. Hiruzen stopped doing his job when he heard the name Orochimaru.

"Tell me about this organization," Hiruzen spoke in his ultimate Hokage voice.

Before Jiraiya tell Hiruzen about all his knowledge about this organization, Minato and Kushina appeared with a baby on their hands.

"Minato! Kushina!" Hiruzen and Jiraiya shouted in unison.

"Hi-hiruzen-sama...Jiraiya-sensei."

END CHAPTER 1

**Should I continue? PM or review me if you want**

Tonegawa Rie-


End file.
